Barbie Girl
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: -I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation.-Mientras la rubia cantaba, sonreía y enredaba sus dedos en sus rulos.


_**Barbie Girl**_

Unas luces se prendieron dejando ver a un castaño que había tocado una puerta de la cual una rubia se asomó.

- _ **Hi Barbie**_ _-_ Clyde estaba vestido con el uniforme del equipo de soccer de la escuela.

- _ **Hi Ken**_ _-_ Bebé llevaba su uniforme de animadora.

 _-_ _ **Do you wanna go for a ride?**_ \- El castaño tomó la mano de su mejor amiga mientras le sonreía.

- _ **Sure Ken**_ -La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta del lugar en donde estaban

- _ **Jump In...**_ **-** Ella y Clyde dieron unos cuantos pasos de aquel lugar y ella miró hacia enfrente.

- _ **I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation**_ _.-_ Mientras la rubia cantaba, sonreía y enredaba sus dedos en sus rulos.

 _-_ _ **Come on Barbie, let's go party**_ _! -_ El castaño llegó por detrás y la abrazó.

- _ **I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation**_ _.-_ La rubia volvió a cantar, mientras detrás de ellos unas personas bailaban al compás de la música. Esas personas eran nada más ni nada menos que Red, Nichole, Sally, Heidi y Lizzy.

 _-_ _ **I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in a fantasy world.**_ _ **Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your darling.**_ _-_ Bebé tomó una de las manos de su acompañante y dió una vuelta hacia la derecha.

 _-_ _ **You are my doll, rock n roll, feel the glamouring thing, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky**_ _-_ Con la mano en la que tenía a Bebé, Clyde tiró de ella volviendo a formar el abrazo con la rubia.

 _-_ _ **You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours"**_ _-_ Bebé se volvió a soltar del abrazo y caminó hacia las chicas que seguían bailando.

- _ **I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic.**_ _ **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation**_ _.-_ Luego todas se formaron en forma de "V" atrás de Bebé mientras bailaban y miraban a Clyde y a los chicos, que no sabían de donde habían salido.

 _-_ _ **Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_ _-_ Clyde, junto con Kevin, Gary, Craig, Damien y Christophe (los tres últimos estaban obligados a estar ahí) miraban a las chicas.

 _-_ _ **Ah Ah Ah Yeah**_ _-_ Bebé volvió a enredar su cabello en sus dedos.

 _-_ _ **Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_ _-_ Clyde se acercó a Bebé mientras los demás se retiraban del lugar bailando.

 _-_ _ **Uh Oooh u Uh Oooh Uh**_ _-_ La rubia puso sus manos delante de ella mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

 _-_ _ **Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees**_ _-_ Bebé empezó a dar saltos por el lugar hasta llegar al centro de este mismo.

 _-_ _ **Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let's go party**_ _-_ El castaño corrió a su encuentro arrodillandose frente a ella.

 _-_ _ **You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_ _-_ Bebé miró a Clyde y le sonrió para luego decir...

- _ **Oh, I'm having so much fun!**_ _-_ Luego dio pequeños brincos de emoción.

 _-_ _ **Well Barbie, we just getting started**_ -El castaño se paró y le guiñó un ojo.

 _-_ _ **Oh, I love you Ken**_ -Bebé se lanzó hacia los brazos de Clyde y segundos después volteó en dirección a su mejor amiga, que se encontraba sentada a lado de Garrison.

-¡Esta obra es estúpida, Garrison! Yo me voy -Gritó Bebé con enojo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salió del auditorio.

-Lo mismo que ella -A diferencia de la rubia, Clyde levantó a Token de su lugar y ambos salieron de ahí.

-¡Esperen chicos! Ustedes son perfectos para Barbie y Ken -Lloriqueó Garrison desde su lugar mientras veía por donde se habían ido sus alumnos estrellas.

-Bueno, puedes reemplazarlos con Heidi y Cartman -Wendy le sonrió con nervios antes de salir corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga.

 **ESCENA EXTRA:**

-Eh… ¿Bebé? –La pelinegra llamó a su rubia amiga que se encontraba enojada intentando abrir una bolsa de papitas.

-¿Qué? –Respondió cortante.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser Barbie en la obra? –Wendy solo se limitaba a verla.

-¡Porque todos creen que Barbie es perfecta y yo no soy perfecta! Además, ¿por qué Garrison no escogió a alguien más de la clase? –Bebé seguía intentando abrir la bolsa.

-Pero si ibas a participar con Clyde… No creo que sea tan malo después de todo.

-No quiero que mi mejor amigo sea Ken, aparte, él tampoco quiere serlo –Bebé le tendió la bolsa a Wendy –Ni siquiera puedo abrirlas, ¿qué clase de Barbie no puede hacerlo?

Wendy con facilidad abrió la bolsa y se la entregó a su amiga.

-Gracias, Barbie –Bebé sacó una peluca rubia de su bolso y se la puso a Wendy.

-¿Por qué traes una peluca en tu bolso? –Wendy la miró extrañada.

-Porque Clyde y yo habíamos planeado todo esto, adiós~ -Y se fue de ahí mientras se comía las papitas y dejaba a una confundida Wendy.

-Iré a buscar a Heidi –Wendy se fue por el lado contrario mientras se quitaba la peluca.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa!**

 **Acá les dejo algo muy raro que se me ocurrió a las 2:00 a.m JAJAJA**

 **Este es mi primer fic del 2017:') ah  
**

 **Espero les guste, ¿reviews?^^**


End file.
